Goodbye doesn't mean Forever
by emeraldprincess92
Summary: James finally realize that He'll never be with Lily.But that doesn't mean he'll give up on her....Features the song Your Beautiful By James Blunt! Please Read and Review! Should I Continue!
1. You beautiful

Disclaimer: I do not own H.P or the song that belongs to JamesBlunt

My life was Brilliant. I had two awesome friends a person could have. Supportive family. Talent. Good grades. Popularity. The only thing I did not have was a girlfriend but not any girlfriend….I wanted Lily. I loved her with her fiery red head and perfect figure, her temper, her personality, her emerald eyes, and her four little freckles, which lay nicely on her nose. Yep I truly love her... the only problem was that she didn't even want anything to do with me. The other she had a boyfriend.

_**My life is brilliant. **_

My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.

Of course, this made me jealous if I couldn't get Lily Evans than no one could. Don't worry James Potter always have a plan especially when it comes to Lily.

_**But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan. **_

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you

As I walked to my next class, I caught a glimpse of lily and I could not help but smile and surprise! She smiled back before turning and walking inside the classroom. I could not concentrate as a smile came onto my face I felt like I was flying but not with a broom, no I was flying without wings.

_**Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high,**_

Oi! Evans! Will you go out with me?" I called as I saw a flash of red

"POTTER! I WILL NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU! IF IT WAS BETWEEN DATING YOU AND….BECOMING A LESIBIAN" She yelled as she stalked off leaving me shocked dazed and amazed. Now that was original!

"Bad Luck, Prongs." I heard Sirius says

"Maybe if you just stopped asking her out and just become friends with her than it'll be easier," Remus said in irritation of course if I was saying the same thing for years, and they would never listen, I would be irritated to!

"I know….I know I'm going to take a walk," I said before leaving the great hall

_**And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end. **_

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,

"James Wait!" I heard someone call out as I exited the great hall I turned around and was shocked to see lily running up to me

"James, I have one question to ask you because it's been bugging me every since you started asking me out" Lily said obviously waiting for my response

"Ok shoot" I waited but I never expected her question---

"Why do you like me?" Lily asked I had only one thing to say

"You're unique, you're perfect, and you're an angel sent from heaven…What I'm trying to say is: Your Beautiful and I love you" I said before I headed to the lake leaving my true love behind

**_And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you. _**

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,

As I sat on the grounds watching the lake I finally realize something. Lily Evans will never love me and I will just have to move on because I have realized that lily…hates me as much as pains me to say it. I have also come to face the truth….

_**When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,**_

I, James Potter, will never be with, Lily Evans, you.

_**I will never be with you.**_

But that doesn't mean I will give up on her.

_**A/n: Plz read and review!Should I continue or leave it in a one-shot you decide!**_


	2. Our love will last

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot! Oh I don't own the song (I believe in you) either that belongs to Joe

Lily's POV

Seven years gone and past and I never even found someone I loved…though I knew someone did love me. I glanced at him after sixth year he just stopped asking me out I was shocked but I was left breath less as he told me he wanted to be friend. My heart screamed 'No! I want more, James, I love you!' It's like our love is from a fairy tale but I given up I never really believe in miracles, dreaming but when I met James he was an angel I was just to stupid too notice. He made me believe that our love can get through anything but he gave up on me and I do not think I will love anyone more than I love James. I guess for these past years I was the big-headed jerk and he was my prince charming and now on graduation day he'll leave me and he'll be leaving with my heart for I have to confess I love James Tristan Harold Potter always and forever.

**_I never believed in dreaming, it never got me very far.  
I never believed that love could find me, like an arrow through the heart.  
I never believed in miracles, or building castles in the air.  
Not until that day I found you, turned around and you were there.  
From the day you came, you gave me, a whole new point of view.  
I've been touched by an angel, it's impossible, but true_**.

James' POV

I watch her afar I know I lost her I didn't have a chance anymore besides I'll love her forever while she'll never love me no scratch that she'll never even like me even in graduation I still believe that she'll come to even like me but no she never even looked at me. I heard Dumbledore tell ever one that the head boy will give the speech I got up, walked on the stage, and began to speak:

"Wow seven years past and I still can't believe that I'm leaving Hogwarts I found enemies, friend and my one true love. The next journey in life is waiting for us and I have only one advice to tell all: Laugh as if you never have before…Live as if it is your last day on earth. Because it just might be…and Love like your heart has never been broken. Congratulation Class of 77 let's show the world what we're made of!" I said before I got down the I had more I was also going to say that I truly never believe in magic because if their was magic how come I'm not holding my true love no I don't believe in magic only wishing that's the right term.

"James?"

_**I believe in you.  
I swear that forever from today, no one will ever take your place.  
I believe in you.  
And I believe our love will last always. **_

I never believed in fairy tales, though sometimes I wish I could,  
I never believed that golden slippers could ever find the perfect foot.  
I never believed in magic, or that wishes could come true,

Lily POV

He turned and he seemed shocked he whispered

"Lily?" His voice gave me shivers

"James, I…hope that I can see you again" I said I mentally hit myself I was not supposed to say that

He smiled slightly and said, "I know we are going to see each other" Then just like in fourth year I blurted out

"Do you still like me?" He looked quite taken back so I turned around and was about to leave when he whispered

"Yes but it's not a crush…its love" I could not help but smile and kiss him on the cheek maybe our love will last. Moreover, maybe I will just start believing.

_**But your very kiss changed all this, something only you could do.  
You made me a believer, you made me trust again,  
You showed there's a pot of gold, at every rainbow's end. **_

I believe in you.  
I swear that forever from today, no one will ever take your place.  
I believe in you.  
And I believe our love will last always.

As I saw her left I felt the cheek she kissed maybe, she did like me. I felt like flying my love set me free I thought as I left the great hall for the last time "Lily, set me free…Lily, I swear today no one will ever take your place in my life and in my heart." I whispered as I left the great hall yes our love will last…maybe forever.

_**Only love, sets you free,  
And if you serve to fate, then you're my destiny.  
Now I know, now I see.  
Anything can happen, if you just believe. **_

I believe in you.  
I swear that forever from today, no one will ever take your place.  
I believe in you.  
And I believe our love will last always.

A/n: Okay every one asked to continue so I did hope you liked it! Plz read and review!

Ashley


End file.
